Vampire Academy Games Night
by Vampire Zeefah
Summary: The gang get together every Wednesday to play some games. Will Dimitri and Rose's secret be found out, what else are people hiding from their friends? Secrets will be revealed, friends will turn enemies and new friendships will be formed. I suck at summeries. Everything belong's to Richelle Mead. I own nothing. please review!
1. I never

**I never**

I walked into Lissa's room. I was the last to arrive. Every Wednesday night me, Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, Mia and Christian would get together and have some fun. Tonight we were playing I never. I arrived just after Lissa had explained the rules. She knew that I knew how to play. There was a knock at the door just as I sat down.

"Come in," Lissa called. It was Dimitri.

"Headmistress Kirova asked me to supervise," he explained. We nodded.

"you have to play to stay," I told him.

"I'm not playing," he replied.

"You have to," we all said. He sighed and nodded.

"I never got kicked out of class," Lissa began. I ate a chocolate. Along with Christian, and Mia.

"I never kissed someone older than me," Adrian said. Me and Mia ate one each.

"I would never have guessed that Adrian, I thought you loved everyone," I said. He shrugged.

"No, I only like those younger than me."

"I never slept with someone younger than me," Mia said. Dimitri and Adrian ate one.

"I never slept with someone in a church attic," I said shooting evil glares at Lissa and Christian. They ate one each.

"I never called someone mean names," Christian said.

"yes you have," I protested.

"Fine," he replied and ate one. Me, Mia, Adrian and Dimitri ate one as well.

"I never slept with someone," Eddie said. Everyone else ate one.

"I'm always here if you want to change that," Mia said.

"Get a room guys," Shouted Christian.

"I never drank blood," Dimitri said. All the Moroi ate a chocolate.

"I never got Molnija marks," Lissa replied. All the dhampirs ate a chocolate.

"I never slept with a student," Adrian said glaring at Dimitri. He ate one. They all saw.

"Who?" They all asked. Dimitri shrugged.

"You don't know them," He lied.

"I never had a threesome," Mia said. Adrian ate a chocolate.

I looked at the scores:

Lissa: 7

Adrian: 5

Mia: 5

Rose: 5

Christian: 5

Eddie: 9

Dimitri: 6

"I never dated Aaron," I said. Mia and Lissa ate a chocolate.

"I never pissed off Stan," Christian said. Me, Eddie and Dimitri ate one.

"I never kissed a boy," Eddie said. Mia, Lissa, Adrian and me ate a chocolate.

"I was drunk," Adrian said when I tried to raise an eyebrow at him (I ended up raising two) how could everyone else just raise one?

"I never got drunk and made out with the first person I saw," He said looking at Adrian. Adrian ate one.

"She was a pretty good kisser actually," He replied.

"I never killed anyone," Lissa said. All the dhampirs and Christian ate one.

"I never slept with a teacher," Adrian said. Dimitri shot me a worried glance as I tried to slip one in without anyone noticing. Mia saw and gasped.

"Who?" she asked me. Now everyone was looking at me.

"I'm not saying," I said. They sighed and we started playing again.

"I never ran away from school," Mia said. Me and Lissa ate one each.

"I'm out," I said. "Eddie won," I said looking at the scores.

Scores:

Lissa: 4

Adrian: 3

Mia: 3

Rose: 0 (lost)

Christian: 4

Eddie: 7 (won)

Dimitri: 4

After that we said goodbye and all went back to our dorms, except for sparky, he wanted some more alone time with Lissa.

"Night Comrade," I called as I went into my room.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

I sat in the circle as we waited for Adrian to arrive. We were in my room and Adrian was 15 minutes late. I sat on the bed.

"What do you want to play?" I asked, "We can start without Adrian."

"Hey," Adrian said, walking into the room.

"You were 15 minutes late," I replied. He shrugged.

"Let's play truth or dare," Mia suggested. We all agreed.

"I'll start," I said. "Adrian, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said. I thought for a moment.

"How many people have you asked on a date and they said no?" he sat there counting on his fingers.

"About...I don't know...lots," He replied.

"That's not an answer," I said.

"About...27?" He guessed. I nodded satisfied by his answer. Adrian looked around the circle choosing his target. His eyes settled on one person.

"Dimitri, truth or dare?" He asked. Dimitri looked at me. I shrugged. If he chose truth Adrian would ask about me, if he chose dare Adrian would make him kiss me.

"Dare," he replied. Adrian looked from him to me smirking.

"Kiss Rose." Dimitri looked at me.

"That's illegal," Dimitri replied.

"No one will know," Adrian countered.

"It won't be that bad, comrade," I said smiling. I felt his warm lips meet mine and I kissed him back. I forgot about the people in the room and wanted him more than ever. He however did not seem to forget about my friends as he pulled back almost immediately.

"Lissa, truth or dare?" He asked.

"truth," she replied. Lissa hardly ever chose dare but it was funny when she did.

"Where is the strangest place you and Christian have ever had sex?" Dimitri asked. Lissa didn't answer.

"Hurry up and answer or I'll tell them all," I told her. She bit her lip but answered the question.

"The church attic," she replied. Everyone started laughing and rolling on their backs.

"They do almost every night," I added. Lissa and Christian sat there watching us all like we were crazy.

"Rose, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare," I replied. She looked thoughtful. Adrian leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Strip down to your underwear for the next two rounds." I did as I was told and saw Adrian watching me with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth or the flies will get in," I told him. He snapped it shut but was still staring at me. I felt Dimitri tense as all the boys watched me.

"Don't worry," I whispered to him. "Your the only one I want." He smiled and seemed happier after that.

"fire boy, truth or dare?" I asked looking at Christian.

"Dare."

"go to Kirova's office naked and ask for a condom because you an Lissa ran out." The smile on his face disappeared and I laughed.

"Is it too late to pick truth?" he asked. We all nodded. He groaned and stripped off. Dimitri stayed here and I stayed with him. I told Eddie he had to film it.

When they came back with the film we watched it.

"What are you doing, Mr Ozera?" she asked when he went in.

"I was wondering if you had any condoms me and Lissa could borrow because we ran out," he said turning bright red.

"Hold on a second," she said and looked in a draw under her desk. She handed him a condom.

"There you go," she said. He took it and left. He was bright red. The video ended.

Me and Dimitri were rolling on the floor like hyenas. It was hilarious.

"Eddie, truth or dare?" Christian asked. Eddie chose truth. "Do you like Mia?" Eddie turned pink and nodded. Mia leaned over and kissed him.

"Mia, truth or dare?" Eddie asked. She chose truth. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," she replied kissing him again.

"get a room," Christian shouted. We all laughed.

It was late and everyone was complaining that they were tired. Mia and Eddie left first. We didn't play after they had gone but carried on talking.

"Rose, last week you said you slept with a teacher, you still haven't told us who," Lissa began.

"I'm not saying," I said.

"It's Stan isn't it! I knew it! That's why you don't want anyone to know!" Christian exclaimed loudly. Adrian began laughing so hard but stopped when I gave him a WTF look.

"No it is not Stan," I replied. "He is nothing like Stan."

"Who is it then?" Lissa asked me.

"I'm not saying," I told her. She gave up and dragged Christian off to bed with her.

"Well, I will leave you two alone, I don't want to be in here with no one else around," Adrian said as he left.

Dimitri pushed me onto the bed and I felt his arms around me. I fell asleep a little while later.

**please review**


	3. No talking contest

**Sorry i have not updated in ages but school has been a nightmare and i have had too much homework to concentrate on my writing.**

**No Talking Contest**

Tonight we would be playing our games in Lissa's room. I was running towards her room when I crashed into someone. I looked up to see Dimitri smiling down at me.

"Hi Comrade," I said. He gave me one of his half smiles, not the rare full ones, just a half smile.

"Roza, where are you going?" He asked.

"Lissa's room," I replied.

"Your going the wrong way," he said and turned me around. I noticed a few doors down the gang were watching us from inside Lissa's room. I had been running so quickly I had ran straight past them all. Me and Dimitri walked back to them and sat in a circle on the floor.

"What should we play?" Mia asked. We sat there not saying anything, no one knew what to play. I noticed Adrian smile.

"What is it Adrian?" I questioned. He turned to me.

"Well little dhampir, I was thinking maybe we could have a no talking contest tomorrow, all day and the last to crack wins." We all nodded.

"What should we do now?" Christian asked. I thought for a moment.

"We can start now," I said. The room fell silent and we all started to get bored. I started drumming my fingers on the floor. They all glared at me. I stopped. I started poking people around me. They all glared at me. I stopped again. This game was so boring! I got up and left them all sitting there, looking like idiots. I noticed a few of the others leave as well.

I went to my room and climbed into bed. I started planning ways to get people to speak. Mia and Lissa would be easy, Eddie would be a little harder but he cares about me so it shouldn't be too hard. Christian I just have to annoy, and it would probably work for Adrian as well. Dimitri would speak if he thought I was in trouble or hurt, or if I got told off in class. I don't know when I fell asleep but soon I found my thoughts were of Lissa and Christian in the church attic. Why did she have to keep doing this to me?!

I awoke the next morning and looked at the clock. I was late for training. At least Dimitri couldn't tell me off for it. I made my way down to the gym as quickly as possible not wanting to waste any time with Dimitri. He was in the gym. I started running laps outside but decided not to do the full 45. It was warm inside after the feeling the freezing cold wind outside. Dimitri was waiting but our time was over almost straight away.

I arrived late for Stan's class, as usual, and took my place next to Eddie. We sat in silence listening to the lesson. Well I say we listened, Eddie listened whilst I made paper aeroplanes and was drumming on the table. Stan's eyes rested on me.

"Hathaway," he barked, "Why are you not paying attention?" I shrugged. His face turned red and he looked pissed. "What do you mean _you don't know_?" he asked. I shrugged again. "Do you want to leave this class?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Do you think you are funny Hathaway?" He asked still getting redder. I shook my head. Some of my class mates were laughing at us and others were not listening. Eddie was biting his lip trying not to laugh or speak. Our one way conversation was too much for Eddie who burst out laughing.

"We are having a no talking contest," He informed Stan.

"Your out," I screamed at him.

"So are you," He screamed back. Oh shit!

The class ended and I went to see my friends. Apparently Dimitri had cracked when a guardian had needed to speak to him about something urgent. Lissa and Mia were out because they had been told off in class for not joining in and Adrian was out when the queen spoke to him on the phone. That meant only Christian was left. He had won but I still wanted to get him out. He sat next to Lissa and I sat the other side of him. I saw him bite his lip when I sat down.

"I'm not that bad Pyro," I said seeing the discomfort on his face. I got out two pencils and started hitting them on the table as if I was playing the drums. I saw him hold back a groan. He was glaring at me. I put the pencils away. I poked him.

"I was playing music," I said. He snorted and wrinkled up his nose.

"If that's music what isn't?" He asked.

"Out," I screamed in his face. That was easier than I thought it would be.

"I hate you," He replied.

**Please review**

**If you have any ideas for games they can play please tell me.**

**Thx**

**Zeefah**


	4. 7 minutes in heaven

**thx Sunside for the idea for this game**

**7 minutes in heaven**

Me and Lissa were walking to Eddie's room. When we walked in we saw we were last to arrive. We joined the circle. I sat next to Dimitri and Mia.

"What are we going to play?" I asked.

"7 minutes in heaven," Christian replied. I nodded.

"how do you play?" Mia asked.

"Well...someone spins the bottle and the two people then go into the cupboard for 7 minutes and usually they have to kiss or something but today they can do anything they want," Lissa explained. Mia nodded and Adrian pulled out a bottle. He spun it and it landed on Dimitri. He sighed. Adrian stood up and I pushed Dimitri towards him. They entered the cupboard. The second the door closed you could hear Adrian's screams as he begged for forgiveness.

"Please...OW...Belikov...OW...please...no...get off me...OW," He shouted. We were silent as we listened to him. It wasn't long before we were rolling on the floor and laughing like hyenas. More screams came from the cupboard. The timer buzzed and they came out, Adrian was covered in bruises and cuts. Lissa walked over to him and healed him.

"Why did you do that?" She asked Dimitri.

"Because he's an ass," I replied before anyone else could answer.

"Why did you do it?" Lissa repeated.

"It doesn't concern you," Dimitri replied. We all fell silent.

"maybe we should just play with the original rules," Eddie said. Everyone nodded.

Dimitri spun the bottle. I didn't dare look at who it would land on. I closed my eyes praying for it to be me. I opened one eye. It went past Lissa, Eddie, Mia and stopped on...ME! I opened both eyes and tried to hide a smile. Everyone looked at me. They all looked a bit sorry for me, having to kiss my mentor but Adrian was smirking. He was the only one who knew about us. I stood up and pulled Dimitri with me.

He shut the door and we were alone. There wasn't much space between us and I felt his lips meet mine. I kissed him back, it started sweet and gentle but soon became heavy and passionate. We stood there like that wrapped in each others arms for a long time. I knew there wouldn't be much more time. I pulled back from the kiss and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you comrade," I whispered as quietly as I could. I hoped it was quiet enough. I didn't want Lissa to find out just yet.

"I love you to, Roza," He whispered back. I smiled. The timer buzzed and I gave him one last, quick kiss before coming out.

We sat back down and I spun the bottle. Mia...Eddie...Lissa...Christian...Adrian...Dimitri...Me...Mia...Eddie...Lissa. The bottle stopped on Lissa. I sighed in relief. We had kissed plenty of times in games like this, we really didn't mind doing things like this. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. We laughed as we stood there. We didn't bother kissing, no one would know if we did or not.

_You still haven't told me which teacher you have slept with, _She said through the bond.

"Can we just let it drop," I said quietly.

_No we can't, _She replied.

"Liss, it really doesn't matter,"

_Rose, I can't let this drop, I need to know which teacher you slept with,_

"Lissa, it really doesn't concern you," I said. My voice was growing a little louder.

_Rose, Were you raped? Does anyone know? Who was it?_

"I can't tell you, I wasn't raped, I wanted it, but I can't tell you who it is," I said.

_Rose, I need to know, if they hurt you...does anyone else know?_

"I can't tell you," I said. The timer buzzed and I sighed in relief as I stepped out.

_Later, _She said through the bond.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Mia. They got up and went inside the cupboard. We all sat in silence. The seven minutes passed quickly. After we had all had at least one go we decided to finish the game.

Me and Lissa walked out of the room together.

"Are you going to tell me who you slept with now?" She asked.

"Lissa please don't start this again, I need time to work out how to tell you," I said.

"Rose, you should have told me, I shouldn't have found out in a game of I never," She replied coldly. I knew she was right, but I didn't know how to tell her.

"I don't know what to say Liss, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but if I told I would endanger my career and his job," I told her.

"I'm your best friend, you don't think you could have told me?" She replied.

"Liss, I'm sorry, but I don't know what to say, I can't tell you who it was," I said. I could feel tears falling from my eyes. I wanted to tell her but I knew I couldn't.

"What ever, I'm sure you have enough to worry about already, just don't come running to me when it all goes wrong," She said almost shouting.

"Liss, please, I didn't mean it like that, I'm still your best friend," I said as my tears fell to the floor creating a small puddle around us.

"YOU ARE NOT MY BEST FRIEND, BEST FRIENDS DON'T LIE TO EACH OTHER, THEY SHARE THEIR SECRETS," She shouted.

Dimitri walked up to us

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing," Lissa replied coldly before walking off. The second she was gone I wrapped my arms around Dimitri and rested my head on his chest. He took me back to my room and I fell asleep in his arms.

**please review**

**thx**

**Zeefah**


	5. Hide 'n Seek

**2nd post for this story today!**

**Hide and Seek**

I was sitting between Dimitri and Eddie. Lissa walked in and glared at me. We hadn't spoken for a week. She looked away and sat next to Christian on the other side of the circle.

"What are we playing?" She asked.

"We are going to play hide and seek," Mia replied.

"Moroi have to be paired with a guardian or novice," Eddie added. Lissa nodded and Eddie read out the pairs.

"Dimitri and Lissa, Me and Mia, Adrian and Rose and Christian and Alberta." I hadn't noticed Albert was in the room. We sat next to our partners. Why did he put me with Adrian? At least it wasn't Lissa.

"We will count," Mia said. We all nodded and her and Eddie closed their eyes and started to count.

"1...2...3..." We all ran.

Me and Adrian ran towards the woods on the edge of campus. I hoped he was good at climbing trees. I found a tall tree.

"You can climb can't you?" I asked.

"I'm not completely stupid, little dhampir," He replied. I shrugged.

"Just checking," I said. He smiled and started climbing up the tree. I was right behind him. When we got to the top we sat down on a large, steady branch where we tried to cover ourselves in leaves.

"Why aren't you and Lissa speaking," He asked me. Really didn't want to talk about this.

"It doesn't matter," I replied.

"Yes it does," He said. I sighed.

"I won't tell her about Dimitri and she took it personally and won't speak to me," I explained quickly.

"Why won't you tell her?" He asked.

"I don't know how to and I don't want her to tell anyone and get him fired," I said honestly. He nodded slowly.

"She deserves to know," He said, "How would you like it if it was you who didn't know?"

"I want to tell her..i just don't know how to." I told him.

"I understand, little dhampir, and I understand your reasons for not telling her, but she needs to know and the longer you wait the worse her reaction will be." Adrian had some good advice sometimes.

"Quiet...someone's coming," I whispered. I peered down and saw Mia and Eddie walking around the bottom of the tree. Eddie started climbing and I motioned for Adrian to follow me. We walked quietly along the branch and I jumped to the next tree. Adrian paused. I motioned for him to follow. He did but couldn't quite reach the next tree. He fell to the ground. I jumped down and landed next to him.

"Found you," Mia and Eddie screamed.

We walked back to my room. Dimitri and Lissa were already sitting there. Eddie and Mia left again to find Christian and Alberta. We sat in awkward silence.

"Remember what I told you, little dhampir," Adrian said. I nodded and glanced at Lissa. She was watching me, no emotion was showing on her face. I checked the bond, she was blocking me out. Eddie and Mia walked in followed by Alberta and Christian.

We all left and I was thinking about what Adrian had said to me. Should I tell Lissa the truth? How would she react? Will she forgive me?

**Sorry it's short**

**Do you want Lissa to find out about Dimitri?**

**Do you want Lissa and Rose to make friends again?**

**Any ideas for games?**

**thx**

**Zeefah**


	6. Twister and I never

**thx for the reviews. 3rd update in one day i think!**

**Twister and I never**

As I entered Mia's room I saw a giant twister game being set up. Lissa, Mia, Christian and Eddie were there. As soon as entered Adrian and Dimitri appeared from behind me. We helped them set it up.

"I guess we are playing twister," I said. I was a little disappointed, twister was not one of my favourite games but it would be funny to watch everyone else. To my disappointment Mia was going to spin the spinner. Me and the others walked up to the board.

"Rose, left foot on red," Mia told me. I placed my left foot on the red closest to me.

"Dimitri, right foot on blue," She said. He did.

"Lissa, right hand on green." Lissa bent over and put her hand on a green space. We still weren't speaking to each other and I often felt lonely during the day without her.

Rose, right hand on green," Mia said. I hadn't noticed everyone else take their turns. I reached to the other side of the mat careful not to move my foot.

"Dimitri, left foot yellow," Mia said. How come he got all the easy ones?

"Lissa, left hand on red," Mia said. Lissa stretched her other hand trying to reach the red squares. She just made it before falling onto her stomach.

"OW," she moaned as she hot up to sit next to Mia.

"Adrian, right foot on yellow," Mia said. Adrian tried to reach but slipped and knocked Christian over with him.

"You idiot!" Christian shouted massaging the foot Adrian had squashed. They both walked over to sit with Lissa and Mia.

"Eddie, right hand on blue," Mia said. Eddie place his hand on the space. It wasn't far to reach and he had no problem with the position he ended up in.

"Rose, left foot on red," Mia said. I stretched out and kicked Eddie in the face.

"Sorry Eddie," I said. He nodded. I put my foot on the floor but lost my balance. I tried to stay in that position but fell to the floor.

"Shit!" I said landing on my hip. I went and sat next to Adrian.

The game continued but I wasn't paying attention. Dimitri and Eddie were both really good. I leaned over to Lissa.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked her. She nodded and followed me out of the room.

"I'm sorry for being an ass, I should have told you who I slept with but I didn't know how and I didn't want to tell you and I..." She cut me off mid sentence.

"It's me who was an ass, I pushed you to tell me when you clearly didn't want to and I was horrible to you about it," she said.

"It's still my fault, and I understand if you don't want to be my friend," I said.

"Of course I want to be your friend Rose," she said, "But I still need to know who you slept with, I don't want to find things out in games of truth or dare and I never."

"I can't tell you," I said, "But I still want to be your friend." She nodded.

"I'm going to find out Rose, no matter what you say, I will know the truth," she said and we walked back inside. At least we were friends again.

Back inside Dimitri and Eddie were still playing.

"Eddie, Right foot on red," Mia called. Eddie moved his leg and was practically laying on top of Dimitri.

"I give up," Eddie cried, "he wins." We all cheered for Dimitri as Eddie got up.

"Let's have a quick game of I never," I suggested. They all nodded and held up 10 fingers.

"I never slept with a teacher," Lissa said and I put one finger down.

"I never lied about my age to get what I wanted," Christian said. Adrian, Dimitri and me put a finger down.

"I never slept with a younger girl," I said. Dimitri and Adrian put a finger down.

"I never pissed off a teacher," Dimitri said. Me, Christian and Adrian put a finger down.

"I never drank alcohol," Mia said. Me, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Dimitri put a finger down.

"I never lived in Russia," Eddie said. Dimitri put a finger down.

"I never played twister before today," Adrian said. Everyone else put a finger down.

"I never lied to my best friend," Lissa said. I put a finger down along with Adrian, Christian and Mia.

"I never died," Christian said. I put a finger down.

"I never had a sister," I said. Dimitri put a finger down.

"I never punched my mum," Dimitri said. I put a finger down.

"I never smoked," Mia said. Adrian put a finger down.

"I never used compulsion," Eddie said. All the Moroi put a finger down.

"I never punched someone because they liked my girlfriend," Adrian said. Dimitri and Christian put a finger down.

"I never pissed off my best friend," Lissa said. Me and Adrian out a finger down.

"I never had sex with a boy," Christian said. Lissa, Mia and me put a finger down.

"I'm out," I said. They all sighed.

"I won," Eddie said.

Scores:

Rose: 10 (lost)

Adrian: 8

Dimitri: 7

Christian: 6

Lissa: 4

Mia: 4

Eddie: 1

We all stood up and left. I saw Lissa watching me as I said goodbye to Dimitri. I felt strange feelings flooding the bond. She was trying to work out who I had slept with. She was thinking about Dimitri and me. The thoughts cleared and she started talking to Christian. I left everyone and headed to my room.

I checked the bond one last time before going to sleep. She was thinking about me again. Some of the things going through her head were disgusting.

_Stan...No she would never do that...would she? Dimitri...he's her mentor...but they are close and do talk a lot...and they are very friendly...but she has more sense than that...doesn't she? _

She named more guardians and teachers and I soon got bored and went to sleep.

**more game ideas plz**

**should Lissa figure out about Dimitri yet or should i wait until that happens?**

**Should Adrian accidently tell Lissa about rose and dimitri?**

**what did you think?**

**thx**

**Zeefah**


	7. Paint ball

**Thx for the reviews**

**Paint Ball**

It was Wednesday afternoon and Dimitri had managed to get us off campus for the rest of the day to play paint ball. We met outside the mini bus.

"trust Pyro and Adrian to be late," I muttered to Eddie. He laughed. They arrived and we all piled in to the mini bus. I sat next to Lissa. She however didn't acknowledge my presence she was too busy talking to Christian. I turned to see Dimitri sitting behind me.

"hey comrade," I said.

"Hello Rose," He replied. He had his guardian mask on his face covering all emotion.

"What's wrong Dimitri?" I asked.

"Nothings wrong Rose, why would you think there was?" He asked, the same sorrow could be heard in his voice.

"Well one your not calling me Roza and two you aren't acting like yourself," I told him. He met my eyes.

"I didn't think anyone would notice," He said.

"So what's wrong? You can tell me," I said.

"I know I can Roza I'm just not sure what to say," He replied.

"Tell me the truth," I said.

"One of my friends from school was turned strigoi and another was killed and my mother is ill," He said blinking back tears.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was a strigoi attack where my family live and my friends were visiting family there," He said.

"Oh Comrade, I'm so sorry," I said pulling him into a big hug. He didn't complain as he rested his head on my shoulder. I noticed everyone staring at us. I pulled back after a minute and he seemed OK with that.

It was a long ride and I was glad when we got there. We got out of the mini bus and entered a small hut. Inside was all the equipment and protection we would be using. We stood in front of Alberta.

"The game will be every man for themselves, you have 10 lives once you have lost them all you must come back here. Everyone get some protection and a gun," She said. I grabbed some black and red protection and quickly shoved it over the top of my tracksuit. I noticed a black and red gun and grabbed it. Alberta nodded to me and I headed out in to the forest. There were plenty of tall trees, tree houses, forts and wooden fences. The perimeter of the arena was marked with a metal fence.

I spotted a small fort that was perfect for hiding in. As I was first out here I doubted anyone would be in there. I quickly went in and found it was empty. I used everything I could find to block up the doorway before heading out onto the roof of the fort. It was tall and I could see for quite a way. I noticed a small figure by a cluster of trees not too far away. They were running slowly in this direction. I raised my gun and got it into position. I waited a few more seconds before shooting them. I heard a small squeal as they were hit. I noticed it was Mia I had hit. I shot her again and she squealed louder. I didn't bother shooting again as she ran away into the trees.

I was left alone with no one else coming near after that. I soon got bored and decided to venture out from my fort. I headed towards a small clearing. I lingered in the shadows out of sight from anyone in the clearing. Lissa appeared and I shot her.

"Shoot! I'm out," she said a little disappointed. I smiled as she walked off in the direction of the hut. Suddenly I felt something hard hit me. I turned and saw Adrian pointing his gun at me. I shot him just as he shot me. We both were hit.

"shit," I murmured. He laughed and shot again. I dodged the paint ball and shot him. He walked away and I jumped up and down, happy with my victory. I felt another hit on my back. I turned to see who it was. Dimitri stood there watching my every move.

"I hate you comrade," I shouted as I walked back to the hut we started in.

I sat next to Lissa, Mia, Adrian, Eddie, Alberta and Stan. Apparently Dimitri and Christian both needed one more shot and they were out. Soon Christian appeared in the doorway with Dimitri behind him.

"I surrendered," Christian admitted. I laughed.

"is little Chrissie scared of the big bad guardian?" I asked. He growled and I just dodged his punch.

We headed back to the academy. It was a boring journey and Lissa kept asking me question through the bond. I blocked her out as much as possible and fell asleep.

When I woke up we were back at the academy. I stayed where I was for a minute too tired to move. **(AN: is it just me that is more tired when they get up than when they go to sleep?)**

"Rose, we are here," Lissa said as she opened the door. I turned to see her staring at me.

"What's wrong Liss?" I asked sitting up.

"Why were you leaning on guardian Belikov?" She asked.

"I fell asleep," I replied truthfully. She nodded thoughtfully as I climbed past Dimitri and out of the van.

"Night Comrade, Night everyone," I said as I walked off towards my room.

**So what did you think**

**i have never been paintballing so this chapter might not be very accurate.**

**thx**

**Zeefah**


	8. Water Park part 1

**Longest chapter yet**

**Water Park**

I awoke to see Lissa standing over me squealing.

"What's so exiting Liss?" I asked sitting up.

"We are going to a water park!" She squealed.

"When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, but we are leaving tonight and staying in a hotel then staying there again after and coming back the day after that," she answered. I nodded and jumped out of bed.

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

"Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Christian, Dimitri, Me, You, Alberta and a new guardian I don't know the name of," she replied. I nodded and got changed.

We left my room as quickly as possible and found every one else waiting for us at the van. We went in and I fell back asleep almost straight away.

I woke up a while later and found everyone sitting in silence.

"Let's play a game," I suggested.

"Like what?" They all asked.

"Sausage," Mia said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"People ask you questions and you can only answer sausage if you say anything else you are out," She explained. I nodded. It sounded strange but I agreed to play anyway.

"Who should we ask the questions?" Lissa said.

"You," I replied. She nodded.

"Do you love me?" Christian asked her.

"Sausage," she replied.

"Do you love _me_" Adrian asked.

"Sausage," she said.

"what would you like to see a movie about?" Mia asked.

"Sausage."

If you could only listen to one song for a month what would it be?" I asked.

"Sausage," she said.

"What would you do if you found out your dad cheated on your mum?" Eddie asked.

"Cry...I mean sausage," she said.

"Out!" Mia said.

I stopped listening to their conversation until I heard my name.

"Rose, do you love me?" Adrian said.

"What! No!" I replied.

"Out!" They all cried.

"What?" I asked.

"Your out!" Mia said. I hadn't realized I was still playing.

We arrived at the water park's entrance. It was a massive arch way with fountains either side. We parked in the car park and went to check in at reception. Alberta spoke briefly to the woman behind the desk and I couldn't help but notice she kept staring at Dimitri. Dimitri handed over the money to pay for the hotel and I noticed she held onto his hand slightly longer than she needed to. I glared at her and she quickly moved her hand away.

After that we went to the hotel. We had booked three rooms. Alberta told us the sleeping arrangements and we went into our rooms. I was in room 2 with Lissa and Dimitri. Eddie, Mia and Alberta were in room 1 whilst a guardian I didn't know, Adrian and Christian were in room 3.

There was 1 bed in the room and Dimitri said he would sleep on the floor. We said we didn't mind but he insisted. He pulled out a sleeping bag and made a bed for himself.

"Hey Comrade, why do you have a sleeping bag?" I asked.

"You never know when you are going to need it," he replied.

After we had all eaten dinner we went to sleep. I had the right side of the bed, nearest Dimitri. Lissa fell asleep almost straight away but I couldn't settle. I noticed Dimitri watching me and I decided to join him.

"Hi comrade," I whispered, crawling into his sleeping bag.

"Hello Roza," he said. I leant into his warm chest. "Roza, why aren't you sleeping?" he asked me.

"I felt lonely," I replied. He chuckled.

"Roza there are two other people here and you felt lonely," He said. I nodded and rested my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and traced circles on my back.

I must have fell asleep then because I don't remember anything else. I woke up in Dimitri's sleeping bag the next morning.

"Morning Roza," he said.

"Morning Comrade," I replied. I sat up and saw Lissa watching us. "Hi Liss," I said standing up.

"Why were you in his sleeping bag?" she asked.

"Don't know," I lied, "Probably fell out of bed." She nodded thoughtfully. There was an awkward silence as we got dressed. Dimitri gave us some privacy and went to find Alberta to discuss plans for the day.

Me and Lissa met everyone else in room 1. We were all in swim stuff as we headed to the water park. Everyone gasped as they saw a massive 2 person slide. We all raced over to it and sprinted up the steps. There was no one waiting at the top so I sat down waiting to race someone on the other lane. Lissa took a step backwards as she peered over the edge.

"You OK Liss?" I asked. She nodded and gestured for Eddie to go first. He sat down and Adrian gave us a countdown. I let go of the metal bar just as he said go and I felt myself speed towards the ground carried by the water. Eddie was just behind me as I plummeted into the pool of water at the bottom. I opened my mouth and it filled with water as I came to the surface gasping for breath. I moved out of the way just as Christian landed in the water.

After we had all had countless amounts of turns we headed inside. Alberta said we had to stay together so we decided to go on a 4 person ride. We climbed up the steps and picked who we would ride with. Me, Christian, Lissa and Dimitri would go first followed by Adrian, Mia, Eddie and Alberta. We sat in the raft and waited for the others to push us down. I laughed as I watch Lissa grip Christian's hand so hard it looked like she was going to pull his skin off. We started moving and Lissa screamed. We went down countless number of twists and turns before reaching a large funnel. As we reached the funnel our raft was carried half way up one of the sides by the water. Lissa's screams grew louder as we were carried up the sides of the funnel over and over again. Eventually we exited the funnel and went around the last few turns before coming to a hault.

When the others had come down as well we decided to do some swimming before going on any more slides.

**Do you want Lissa to find out about Dimitri and Rose in the next chapter or wait a while?**

**thx **

**Zeefah**


	9. Water park part 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own vampire academy**

**sorry if this is bad, i wrote it in a bit of a rush cuz i havn't updated in ages.**

**Water Park Part 2**

I jumped into the water pulling Lissa in with me. Christian followed us in along with Mia and Eddie, Adrian however was a little less keen to go in the water. I saw Dimitri and Alberta walk into the water. They swam over to us and we started a water fight. Christian came up spluttering after being ducked by Mia. I got bored of watching Adrian being a wimp and grabbed his ankle. He screamed as I dragged him in. He started going wild and splashing water at everyone.

Eventually we finished our water fight and spent some time relaxing I the pool. Lissa dragged Christian off and Mia pulled Eddie away. Dimitri and me slipped away without anyone noticing. We headed somewhere a bit more private.

Once we were hidden behind some rocks I could finally kiss him without worrying. His lips met mine for a gentle kiss. I pulled back after a few seconds needing to breathe. He moved his mouth down to my neck and I felt his teeth brush against my neck. It reminded me of what a vampire bite felt like, but with Dimitri I could never experience that pleasure. He traced circles on my back as he brought his lips back up to mine. This kiss was longer with more passion and hunger than before. His tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance which I willingly gave him. I felt his hand reach my bikini top and he started to undo the tie. His tongue roamed my mouth as he pulled me closer to him.

"What is going on?!" Lissa asked in a loud voice.

"Nothing," I lied stepping backwards.

"You can't say nothing when I have just seen hi all over you," she said pointing a finger at Dimitri.

"Its not what it looks like," I said.

"I have a hard time believing that," she said.

"Liss..." I said.

"Rose, you need to tell someone if you have been raped by your mentor," She said.

"He didn't do anything to me," I replied.

"Rose, you can't lie, this is serious," she said glaring at Dimitri.

"He didn't rape me," I said, "I love him."

"You What?!" She screamed.

"Quiet, you can't tell anyone," I whispered.

"How can you love your mentor, he is like seven years older than you," she said ignoring me telling her to be quiet. I noticed Adrian swim over to us.

"What is happening?" he asked.

"He was kissing Rose and she said she is in love with him," Lissa said pointing at Dimitri again.

"You told her?" he asked.

"She found us," I replied. He nodded.

"You knew! You knew about this! How can you tell him and not me Rose?!" Lissa shouted.

"I didn't tell Adrian he worked it out," I said, "please you can't tell anyone Liss."

"I'm still angry at you Rose," she said walking away.

"Thanks for helping me comrade," I said looking at Dimitri.

"Sorry Roza," he said.

"Do you think she will tell?" I asked.

"No," he replied. I nodded. Me, Dimitri and Adrian swam back to the others.

Lissa kept shooting me evil glares whilst Alberta was talking to us. I checked the bond and felt a mixture of emotions. Hurt, anger, sadness. She blocked me out of her head as soon as she realised what I was doing. We followed our group to the next slide.

We split into 2 groups. Me, Dimitri, Mia, Eddie and Adrian were in one group whilst Lissa, Christian, Alberta and a guardian I did not know were in another. This slide had rafts that could carry up to six people. My group went first and we all sat down and held onto each other so we didn't fall out. The others pushed us down and we started sliding through a dark tunnel. We could hardly see anything as we went round the many twists and turns in the tunnel. The tunnel ended and we were out in the open. The water current was stronger here and we were going a lot faster. We entered another tunnel for a short amount of time before landing in a small pool of water in a cave at the bottom.

Once the others had come down as well we decided to go on the slide right next to this one. It was actually a maze of water slides. We headed to the start and had to choose teams. We went with the same teams as before. The other team went first as we had gone first before. Once they had finished we were allowed to start. We sat in a raft and were carried by the water current to the bottom of the miniature slide. After that we had to swim through a small pool of water to get to the next slide. Then we sat down in the raft and went down a much longer, darker tunnel. Then we swam to the next slide. We had a choice of slides this time. Either a large green one with a glass covering or a dark red tunnel with lots of bends. We let Mia choose and she picked the green one. No surprise there. We sat in our raft again and Eddie pushed us down the slide. When we were halfway down we discovered part of the glass covering had broken and there was some glass sticking down. Mia didn't see it and it hit her head as we continued down the slide.

She screamed as blood started pouring out around the embedded object. The thick red liquid started surrounding us as we tried our best to get down the slide as quickly as possible. Eddie tried to put pressure around the glass sticking out of her as me and Dimitri jumped out of the raft and pulled it down as quickly as we could.

Once at the bottom we discovered it was the last slide before the mini maze ended. Mia screamed again as Alberta picked her up and carried her back to the hotel we were staying at. Once there Lissa knelt down at her side and told Eddie to remove the glass. He did and Lissa tried to heal her. It worked and after the blood was wiped of Mia she looked fine. We all walked back to our rooms so we could go to bed before the drive back to the academy.

Lissa decided she would sleep on the floor and me and Dimitri could have the bed. We both protested but Lissa wouldn't share the bed with either of us. We finally gave in to her request and spent the night together on the bed.

We didn't sleep for a long time and you can probably guess what we were doing. It wasn't sex, Lissa was already mad enough and I didn't want to piss her off any more, but it was close enough.

The next day we all woke up early and headed back to the academy.

"Are we friends?" I asked Lissa once we were back and she had thought about things.

"I'm not sure," she replied honestly. I nodded. It was better than her saying no.

**Hope you liked it**

**thx**

**Zeefah**


	10. Authers note plz read

**Auther's note:**

**I need more reviews if you want me to continue this story. If no one wants me to continue this story please just say so. I will not post again unless i have five more reviews.**

**Thx**

**Zeefah**

**P.s sorry for the authers note**


	11. That's what she said

**Sorry it has been so long since the last update. The internet wasn't working and then i had no ideas.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**That's What She Said**

The next Wednesday we were all sat in my room.

"What should we do?" Mia asked. We were all silent.

"What should we do?" Adrian repeated.

"That's what she said," Lissa told him.

"Wasn't listening," Adrian replied.

"That's it!" I said. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"What is it Rosie?" Christian asked.

"We can play that's what she said," I explained. They all nodded and murmured in agreement.

"When should we start?" Eddie asked.

"Tomorrow and it ends after school, and you have to have at least one witness," I said. We all agreed and went to bed for the night.

The next day I woke up and went to training. I was determined to win the contest and refused to let any opportunity slip past me.

"Hey Dimitri," I said as I entered the gym.

"Hello Rose," He replied. I set out to run my laps and came back in to find him sitting on one of the mats reading a western.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Always so eager," he muttered.

"That's what she said!" I shouted. One point to me and the day had only just started.

"We are sparring," He answered. I nodded and stood opposite him ducking into a defensive crouch.

After practise I went to Stan's class. I took my seat next to Eddie and watched Dimitri walk to the back of the room. The lesson was boring and I was nearly asleep when Stan called on me.

"Miss Hathaway can you please pay attention," He said.

"I was," I lied.

"Miss Hathaway, what does a strigoi need to survive?" He asked me.

"Is that the best question you can ask me?" I laughed. "It's so hard," I said sarcasm dripping off every word.

"That's what she said," Eddie cried out. I laughed.

"A strigoi needs Moroi blood," I answered. He seemed satisfied with my answer and I fell asleep for the rest of the class.

At lunch I found the rest of the gang and sat at their table.

"Hi everyone," I said.

"Hello Rosie," Christian said.

"Don't call me that," I growled.

"No need to get angry," He replied.

"No need to be an annoying bitch," I siad.

"Rose, can we talk please?" Lissa asked. We had hardly spoken since she had found out about Dimitri. I nodded slowly and followed her out of the room.

"What is it Lissa?" I asked her. She paused for a moment. The silence was deafening and I was relieved when she started to speak.

"I'm happy for you and Dimitri," She said. I was stunned.

"W..What?" I asked.

"I'm happy for you, you seem good for each other, you are more...controlled and he is talking more than before and you both seem really happy, so I won't object," she said. I nodded.

"Thank you Liss," I said smiling.

"Who else knows?" she asked.

"Just Adrian and I think Tasha might do," I said. She nodded satisfied by my answer. I pulled her into a quick hug. "Thanks for understanding Liss." She nodded and we went back to the table.

"You took your time," Christian said.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes it does," He replied. I was about to say something in response when I saw Dimitri.

"I need to go," I said and walked towards him.

"I'm going to get something to eat," I heard Mia say.

"I'm going to come," Eddie replied.

"That's what she said!" I shouted across the room. I reached Dimitri and dragged him away.

Once we were alone I turned to face him.

"Lissa approves," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Lissa is happy about us," I explained.

"I told you she just needed time," he replied.

"I think you enjoy always being right," I said. He laughed.

Later that day I had Slavic art with Lissa.

"We should just ditch class and have a picnic," I heard someone say.

"It's so wet," her friend replied.

"That's what she said!" I shouted.

"How many points have you got now?" Lissa asked.

"Not telling," I replied.

"Please," she begged.

"you'll find out later," I said.

Later we were all sat in Christians room.

"How many points have you got?" He asked looking at Lissa.

"Two," She replied.

"Eddie?"

"seven,"

"Mia?"

"Three,"

"Rose?"

"Seven," I replied. I had the same as Eddie.

"Adrian,"

"six,"

"And I had five," Christian said, "Rose, Eddie who were your witnesses?"

"Jesse, Ralf, Mia, my whole class, Alberta and Christian twice," he replied.

"Rose?"

"Dimitri, the whole cafeteria, my whole class, Lissa, Alberta, Jesse and I can't remember the last one," I said.

"If you can only remember six witnesses then your score is six and Eddie wins," Christian said. I sighed and accepted my defeat.

**Like it?**

**Don't like it?**

**Any ideas?**

**please review**

**thx**

**Zeefah**


End file.
